The Stranger In Town
by acedreamer29
Summary: In the small town of Orbourne lived the noble prince of the Kingdom of Kanays, Prince Diego. He meets a lost stranger named Madeline and he falls in love with her, unbeknownst to him that the young woman is actually the princess of the Kingdom of Witches, the rivals of the kanays. (Miego cuteness, Miago friendship)


**Long long ago...**

While I was trying to focus on making the tree burn, I felt someone creep behind me. Not long after, "Diego, you're doing it wrong!" Mia shouted.

I jumped in surprise which made me lose focus on the fire.

Meet Mia, my best friend since... birth. She's a Kanay, just like me. Kanays are somewhat like avatars. We control elements and awesome stuff like that. Her parents and my parents are close friends even before we existed, so when we were young, we would typical hang out and play. Here we are, sixteen years later.

"Look what you made me do!" I yelled.

I may or may not have burned a couple more trees than I should have. Oh, Mia.

"Sorry. It's just that you're doing it wrong again."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Ms. Perfect, how am I supposed to do it correctly?"

She stepped aside, held her arms out, and focused on the only tree standing in front of us. Next up, she blew lightly on one of the branches, setting it on fire. It burned the whole branch, then the fire grew bigger once it reached the branches.

"Set it off." she commanded.

I looked at her as of she was a crazy person. She repeated, "Hurry, set it off!"

"Alright!" I mimicked her actions and blew out air... way too much air that I blew the tree down. Whoops.

Her hand made its way to its temple, rubbing it gently, as she sympathetically looked at me. Typical. It happens every time I mess up my powers.

"Way to go, Prince Diego."

Yes, I am a prince. The prince of the land of Kanays, specifically. Mia, in the other hand, is just a regular townsgirl orphan. Her parents died at the beginning of the witch-kanay war, which had never stopped until now. She was welcomed to live with my family, and eversince, she was like a sister to me.

Let me explain this witch-kanay war I was speaking of:

There was a feud between the witch and kanay kingdoms that I am not allowed to speak of ever again, which started when I was twelve. The two kingdoms and their people have been at war ever since. And to protect me, since I am a prince, I was sent to this small town of Orbourne located south of Kanay Kingdom with Mia, who is assigned to look after me. I'll explain the others later.

"You know what," she dropped her hands to her side, creating a small clap noise, "let's finish this tommorow. You did good."

"I did good? I did great! In fact, I even blew your mind." I'm just as good as she is, no more, no less.

She rolled her eyes. "No, you blew the tree away. You could be a good firefighter someday."

Haha. Very funny. "But I'm a prince."

"Then start living up to your title, prince." She walked away instantly. I shook my head and chuckled.

I turned to face the isolated oaken tree nearby. It looked so peaceful, so nice, so calming. I took the opportunity to lay by the tree and rest after a stressful day.

Apparently, lay back isn't my dad's approach to success. He told me that if he wanted me to stay strong, I'd have to train my powers even more, so he told Mia to stress me to train my powers. Sometimes, I just sit and wonder what it's like to be a normal townsman. Some people hope and dream to become enthroned while I hope and dream to become a regular teenager.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where I am right now?" someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned my gaze to her, a young lady with gorgeous blonde locks, hazel brown eyes, and—

"Hello?" she caught my attention, snapping me back to reality.

I scratched my head, feeling embarrased. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're kinda cute actually." she giggled and blushed. She looked nice and normal... not as if other people are abnormal... you get what I'm saying.

It feels odd to like someone in an instant without even knowing who or what they are in any way. She looked like a fair maiden, to be honest, but even so, she looked special. Remember the saying love at first sight?

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Madeline."

For a while, she smiled, but after a few moments, she frowned. "I'm kinda got lost on my way somewhere. Can you please tell me where this place is?"

I scratched my head. "No problem, I'll walk you back to where you came from. This is Orbourne town, by the way."

I motioned her to walk with me to the farm, where I left my horse in its stable. As much as I'd prefer to walk and hold hands with her, I don't think she's the patient type, so I decided to let her ride on a horse with her so that she'd cling on to me on the ride.

* * *

 _The two mounted into Diego's thoroughbred horse as it cantered into the woods. They started their journey into the Mediocre Woods, as commanded by Madeline. And through it all, who knows? Maybe they'll end up being friends._

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter of my first book. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll reply to them at the next chapter.**


End file.
